The 90th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Character Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Charlie Brown with Kite (2nd Version/Comeback/Return Since 2012, To Celebrate Upcoming 50th Anniversary Of The Peanuts' Musical You’re a Good Man Charlie Brown)' *Sinclair Oil Dino (To Celebrate Sinclair's 100th Anniversary) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Ronald McDonald (4th Version) *Paddington Bear (To Promote Paddington 2) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2nd Version, To Celebrate Nickelodeon Animation's 25th Anniversary) *Hello Kitty (2nd Version) *Scrat with His Acorn *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To Promote Power Rangers (2017 Film)) *Angry Birds' Red *Eruptor from Skylanders *Holiday Pikachu (To Celebrate Pokemon's 20th Anniversary, To Promote Pokémon Sun & Moon, Pokémon Go! and Untitled Pokémon game for Nintendo Switch) *'Holiday Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2nd Version)' (To Promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul) *The Elf on The Shelf *Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd Version) *'Dreamwork's Trolls' (To Promote Dreamworks' Trolls, Holiday Ambassador) Balloonicles * Aflac Duck (2nd Version) Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) * Macy's Yellow Stars * Pumpkins * Harold The Policeman * Harold The Fireman * Trixie the Dog * Artie The Pirate * Wiggle Worm * Happy Dragon (ComeBack, Return Since 2012) * Happy Hippo * Candy Cane * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Red Believe Stars Floats (Bold for new floats) *Tom Turkey *Snoopy's Doghouse *Ocean Spray's Cranberry Cooperative *1-2-3 Sesame Street *National Hockey League's Frozen Fall Fun *Build-A-Bear Workshop's Discover Adventure *Ronald's Shoe *Kentucky Fried Chicken's Conel's Road Trip to NYC *Cracker Jack's At the Ball Game *'King's Hawaiian' *Rocking Lobster *Goldie Blox's Girl Powered Spinning Machine *'Girl Scouts' Building a Better World' *Spirit of America's Big City Cheer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Treasure Hunt *Big Apple *On the Roll Again *'Krazy Glue Fun House' *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *'90 Parade Superstars' *It's All Rock & Roll *Free to Play *Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations *Planters' Nut Mobile *Stone Forest of Kunming, China *'Delta Airlines It's Christmas Time in the City' *Rocking Horse *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown *'Balsam Hill Deck the Halls' *Santa's Sleigh Marching Bands * NYPD Police Department Marching Band (play in the line of march and Herald Square Performance) * Macy's Great American Marching Band (play Can't Stop the Feeling! in the line of march and It's Not Unusaul To Be Loved by Anyone in the Herald Square Performance) * The Pride of West Virginia Mountaineer Marching Band (play Hail West Virginia in the line of March and Country Roads in the Herald Square) * Prospect Marching Knights (play in the line of March and Herald Sqaure Performance) * Greendale High School Marching Band (play December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night) in the line of March and Echoes of Earth in the Herald Square Performance) * Newsome High School Wolfpack Marching Band (play in the line of march and Herald Square Performance) * Hendrickson High School Hawk Marching Band (play Sweet Caroline in the line of March and Herald Square Performance) * Cary Senior High School Marching Band (play Joy to the World and Jingle Bells in the line of march and Herald Square Performance) * Hawaii All-State Marching Band (play in the line of march and Herald Square Performance) * Harrison High School Marching Band (play in the line of march and Herald Square Performance) * Grain Valley Marching Eagles (play in the line of march and Herald Square Performance) * West Point Marching Band (play in the line of march and Herald Square Performance) Performers * Selena Gomez (sings Same Old Love, Hands to Myself, Good For You) * Justin Bieber (sings Sorry, Love Myself, What Do You Mean, Cold Water, Let Me Love You) * Justin Timberlake (sings Can't Stop the Feeling!, Like I Love You) * Taylor Swift (sings Shake It Off, Bad Blood, I Knew You're Trouble, New Romantics) * Meghan Trainor (sings Me Too, No, All About That Bass, Better) * Ariana Grande (sings Into You, Dangerous Woman, Side To Side, Problem) * Fifth Harmony (sings Work from Home, All In My Head, Worth It, That's My Girl) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Mascot) (sings the 'Spongebob Squarepants' theme song) * Mariah Carey (sings Without You, Touch My Body, Always Be My Baby) Performer Groups * Spirit of America Dance Team * Spirit of America Cheer * Rangerettes * The Tap Dancing Christmas Trees * Tutterow Dance Academy Hosts * Matt Lauer * Savannah Guthrie * Al Roker Category:Lineups